180A
='SPECIAL FORCES WARRANT OFFICER ''(180A)= *'General Officer ' - NO *'''Commission Officer - NO *'Warrant Commission Officer' - YES *'Non-Commission Officer' - NO *'Enlisted' - NO *'Active Duty' - YES *'Army Reserve' - YES *'Open To Women' - NO *'Entry Level' - YES 'OVERVIEW' Special Forces (SF) warrant officers are combat leaders and staff officers. They are experienced subject matter experts in unconventional warfare, operations and intelligence fusion, and planning and execution at all levels across the operational continuum. They advise commanders on all aspects of special operations and are responsible for the integration of emerging technologies. Warrant officers in the rank of WO1, CW2, and select CW3s serve on a Special Forces Operational Detachment-Alpha (SFOD-A) primarily as the assistant detachment commander and can also serve as the detachment commander (in the absence of a commander) or commander of specialized teams. CW3 through CW5 SF warrant officers serve as staff operations warrant officers within the SF group and at higher commands within SF, Army SOF, and joint SOF staffs. They may lead task-organized SOF elements as directed. They serve as senior warrant officer advisors (SWOAs) to the commander for all warrant officer matters and other interests as directed. Select CW5s serve as the Command Chief Warrant Officer (CCWO) for the Commander, United States Army Special Operations Command (Airborne), CCWO for the Commanders of the SF groups, and SWOA to Commander, United States Army Special Operations Command as an integral part of the commander’s personal staff. 'JOB DUTIES' Typically, officers lead the team in the following types of missions: *'Counter-Terrorism:' Prevent, deter and respond to terrorist activities and train the military of other nations *'Direct Action:' Short duration strikes that are used to capture, recover or destroy enemy weapons/information, or recover designated personnel/material *'Foreign Internal Defense:' Organize, assist and train the military and national defense forces of foreign governments *'Special Reconnaissance:' Intelligence gathering to monitor enemy movements and operations *'Unconventional Warfare:' The use of unconventional warfare (a.k.a. guerilla warfare) to train, equip, advise and assist forces in enemy-held or controlled territory. 'REQUIREMENTS' *Attend a 140 day long Special Forces Warrant Officer Institute (SFWOI) training course at the John F. Kennedy Special Warfare Center at Fort Bragg, North Carolina. *Have obtained the rank of Staff Sergeant or higher. *Have a minimum GT Score of 107 or higher. *Be above the age of 36 at the start of training, and under the age of 46 by the time of training completion. *Have finished and been certified in either 18B, 18C, 18D, 18E, 18F, 18L, or 18Z *Completed and been certified in S.E.R.E. Level C. *Pass the Army Physical Readiness Test (APRT) by achieving 70% of the maximum standard for a 17-21 year old male on each event: pushups, sit-ups, and the two-mile run. *Letters of recommendation from company, battalion, and group commanders and the group senior warrant officer. Individuals applying from units other than an SF group must receive letters of recommendation from their current chain of command and letters of recommendation from the previous SF group chain of command (including the group senior warrant officer advisor). 'HELPFUL SKILLS' *Self-discipline, confidence and intelligence *Physically and mentally fit to perform under pressure *Ability to make quick decisions *Capable of bearing numerous responsibilities <<<< BACK